<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Keep You Safe by Cclay2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213061">I'll Keep You Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020'>Cclay2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Secret Admirer, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin is a shy guy who gets locked out of his apartment when the country goes on lockdown who will help him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                    </p>
<p>  </p>
<p>                                                                                        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                          Jeno</p>
<p>                                                         Age 20                                                                                                    Jaemin </p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                                       Age 19</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Chapter 1</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"Oh my god I need to get home, I need to get home" Jaemin panics as he stands on a public bus with so many of his shopping bags in hand cutting off his blood supply to his fingers as his country is going on lockdown because of a virus. Looking out the windows of the bus his heart starts to race seeing people rush about with masks over their faces. Children hurrying after their parents as their little legs try to keep up.</p>
<p>His city will go on lockdown in a half hour's time. People rushed to the shops to get whatever they needed when the news broke an hour ago. He was lucky he was already buying his weekly shop for himself when he heard the news so he rushed and got some more with the last bit of money he had. He then ran for the bus and managed to squeeze on.</p>
<p>His heart starts to race a lot more when he looks out the window seeing people now shut their businesses. So with one hand he manages to take his ear phones out of his pocket and place them in his ear and turn on some music from the band Exo. He closes his eyes knowing his bus stop is a good bit away as he listens to the music trying to forget what is happening just for a few minutes.</p>
<p>Finally his stop arrives and grabbing his bag tightly he presses the button for the driver to stop as many others gather with him in a queue to leave the bus. Once off he hurries down the street and around the corner to his apartment building and heads inside.</p>
<p>Taking the lift he breathes a sigh of relief knowing he is nearly home and safe. As the doors open on his floor he smiles stepping out into the hallway and walking towards his door. He places all his shopping bags on the floor at his door and reaches inside his pocket to get his keys till panic sets in. His pocket is empty.</p>
<p>He searches his other pockets over and over wondering where he left them till he realises he had them in his pocket with the earphones. They must have fallen out when he took the earphones from his pocket. He kicks the door knowing full well he should have paid more attention. Leaning against the wall he starts to get very upset as he knows he can't get his spare set of keys from his parents with his City shutting down any minute now. His next door neighbour used to hold a key for him in case of emergencies but they moved out over a month ago.</p>
<p>Sliding down the wall to the floor he begins to cry pulling his legs up close to his chest as he lays his head down feeling scared and alone. Hearing the lift ding he couldn't be bothered to look up at whoever it is as he doesn't want them to see him upset.</p>
<p>"H..... Hey, are you ok?" a voice says, making him look up wiping his face seeing a tall blonde haired male looking  at him. The stranger places his shopping bags down and walks closer. "Has something happened ?" the blonde stranger says as the smaller tries to swallow the lump in his throat. "I.... I'm an idiot.... I lost my keys and I can't get in and I can't get my spare key from my parents because our city is shutting down and my neighbours use to have one and they moved so now I'm locked out and scared and....." the smaller buries his face into his knees as he tries to hide his face from the tall stranger while taking a breath.</p>
<p>" Wow ok.... How about you come on into my apartment and we can work something out" the taller says making the smaller look up again. "I can't do that, I don't know you?" the smaller says making the taller smile. "I'm Jeno and you are?" the taller holds his hand out as the smaller shakes it "I'm Jaemin nice to meet you" he sniffs wiping his face into his sleeve.</p>
<p>The sound of an alarm fills the silence followed by a loud voice telling people to get inside from the street. "Oh no" Jaemin cries as he gets up from the floor and tries to push against his door. "Stupid idiot" he kicks his door hurting his foot. "Shit" he shouts, grabbing it as he falls to the floor holding it. "Hey hey come on into my apartment please we can sort something out but let's get inside before the police come and you hurt yourself more " Jeno says while holding out his hand for the smaller to take. "What about my shopping?" he whispers feeling rather embarrassed. "Let's bring it with us, we can't let it go to waste now can we" Jeno smiles as he grabs his shopping and a few of Jaemins. Sliding the bags up his arms he opens the door to his apartment as they both step inside.</p>
<p>Kicking off his shoes Jeno rushes to the kitchen and places all the shopping bags on the table delighted to have the feeling back in his hands from the bags being so heavy. "OK so let's get the kettle on and we can have a nice hot drink and then we can think of what to do, ok?" he turns to see Jaemin standing looking at him so lost and cold looking holding two bags.</p>
<p>"Are you cold, let me turn the heat on and I'll grab you a hoodie or would you rather a blanket?" Jeno asks as he takes the two bags from the smaller and waits as Jaemin looks around the room. "A blanket will be fine" Jaemin says as Jeno rushes over to the sofa pulling a big fluffy one that you could wrap around you twice. "Here you go" he smiles, draping it over the smaller shoulders. "OK, so tea or coffee?"  Jeno asks as he grabs two cups from the cupboard. "Coffee please, I love coffee" the smaller starts to relax a bit more as he now sits on the stool at the breakfast bar.</p>
<p>He watches Jeno move around the kitchen smiling as he puts his shopping away while waiting for the kettle to boil. He can't help but admire the taller in front of him and just how beautifully handsome he really is. He shakes his head, getting any such idea out of his mind. "Coffee for you" Jeno smiles, placing a cup of coffee on the counter in front of the smaller one as he pours himself a sprite.</p>
<p>"So since your locked out and can't get into your apartment I think you should stay here, I can make room for your shopping in the fridge, you can have my bed I'll sleep on the sofa" Jeno smiles sipping his sprite as Jaemin gets a little flustered as he nearly got lost in the strangers eyes. "I feel awful having to stay here and be in the way but I don't have anywhere else to go so I will take you up on your offer only if I sleep on the sofa" Jaemin says making Jeno smile "OK deal"</p>
<p>To be continued......</p>
<p>A little one shot of a different ship maybe another chapter or so to come so stay tuned</p>
<p>Love</p>
<p>    </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jeno are you sure it's ok for me to stay here?" Jaemin sits on the sofa not being able to feel comfortable in the strangers apartment. "You don't really have any other choice I'm afraid. I know this is going to feel so weird for you it feels weird for me also but right now there is a virus sweeping through our country and to be honest I am so grateful to spend it with someone and not alone" Jeno moves away to the kitchen looking through the presses. "I am sorry, and so happy you are letting me stay here I guess I am just scared of what is happening" Jaemin moves closer to the taller with his blanket wrapped around him tight. </p><p>"Let's make some food, are you hungry? I know I am". Jeno takes some chicken from the fridge along with some rice and all the ingredients for a home made curry. " Fancy some curry, I am a great cook" Jeno smiles, making Jaemin relax a little as he sits back on the stool he was on originally. "I can't cook so I will watch if that is ok" Jaemin smiles, not being able to keep his eyes off the guy in front of him who is willing to share his home with him in the most worst time possible. </p><p>"Jeno do you think we will be ok with this virus?" Jaemin pulls his blanket tighter as he can hear the news come on the Tv. Rushing back to the sitting room, they both stand in front of the Tv as the news reader explains what is happening to their country and also around the world. Jaemin lets out a little cry making Jeno reach his arm around him. "I'll keep you safe we will be ok I promise" Jeno hugs the smaller now both not caring that they don't really know each other but in times like this the world is going to come together as one and help each other as best they can. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that.  Jaemin looks up at the taller with a weak smile making Jeno smile back with a tear in his eye " I guess I am scared too, I hope we will be ok. We will be able to play games, watch movies and just have a massive sleepover and become friends" Jeno smiles making Jaemin feel a little at ease again. </p><p>"Let's show you how to make some food shall we" Jeno teases his new friend as they both rush over to the kitchen, bonding as if they have known each other for a long time.  </p><p>"So do you think we should make a list of things to do while we are on lockdown?" Jaemin asks as he watches Jeno cut the chicken into small pieces. "Yeah that's a good idea, I might keep a diary of this lockdown. Imagine I never thought we would have witnessed something like this in my lifetime. I have heard of it in world history but never thought I would live it" Jeno looks at his new house guest for a moment as the smaller smiles "I guess you're right, we should keep diaries and I might make a little scrap book of the things we did maybe put little newspaper clippings into it of what has been going on. Maybe I can be a good cook when this lockdown lifts" Jaemin smiles as he stands looking at the saucepan and rice wondering what to do. "Baby steps first, go sit I'll do this one" Jeno smiles making Jaemin sit back on the stool watching him.</p><p>Jeno deep down is starting to have some feelings for his house guest and it hasn't been that long since they met. How will he feel after this lock down if this is how he feels after only a few hours.</p><p>to be continued......</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, were they ok?" Jeno pauses the Tv as Jaemin walks back into the sitting room after speaking to his parents on the phone to let them know what happened and that he is ok and safe with a neighbour. "Yes they are just worried for me so I told them I was ok and that you were nice to let me stay. They send their thank yous to you". Jaemin sits on the sofa still hugging the blanket from earlier. "We will both be ok please don't worry this is all scary for us all. We just have to stick it out keep watching the news and just follow everything they tell us" Jeno smiles softly making Jaemin smile shyly back.</p><p>" Have you got through to your parents yet?"Jaemin asks, making Jeno sit back on the sofa. " Yeah they gave out that I stayed at home and didn't want to rush to be with them and lucky I did come home when I did" Jeno winks at the smaller while heading to the kitchen turning on the kettle. Jaemin blushes and turns in his chair to see Jeno better. " I am sorry for all of this, " Jaemin whispers as Jeno laughs a little. " Hey please stop worrying, it's ok now would you fancy some hot coco to settle us both for the night?" Jeno waits as Jaemin gets up from the chair and makes his way to the kitchen. " Let me make it please, I feel rather useless today". Jeno leaves everything on the counter top as Jaemin smiles taking off the blanket that has been hanging on his shoulders all day feeling happy he can do something in return even if it is just making Coco.</p><p>" So Jaemin how old are you?" Jeno asks while watching the smaller make the coco. "I am 23, what about you?" " I'm 24, so a year older than you, " Jeno smiles as Jaemin walks closer carrying both cups, passing one to Jeno. "Oh hang on you can't have coco without mini marshmallows". Jeno hurries to the kitchen grabbing a bag of mini marshmallows from the cupboard. "Should we watch the news again?" Jaemin looks worried towards the Tv making Jeno change the channel turning on Disney plus. "How about just for tonight we watch something happy and Disney is the way to go". Jeno waits as Jaemin sits back in the chair excited as he loves Disney movies the best. </p><p>" Do you mind if I change my clothes into something else as my jeans are kinda cutting off the blood flow" Jeno jumps up as Jaemin just nods his head. Jeno rushes into his bedroom as Jaemin makes his way back to the kitchen grabbing some goodies he bought in the shop earlier bringing them back to the sitting room so they can have some junk food while watching the movie. " Aw that's a good idea" Jeno says seeing the food on the table. " I left some clothes for you to change into on my bed" Jaemin blushes as he makes his way into his neighbours bedroom being delighted he can change and relax more.</p><p>" I'll make some popcorn" Jeno shouts making Jaemin smile as he slips on the loose bottoms the taller left for him and changes his top into the t-shirt before folding his clothes and carrying them back into the sitting room leaving them beside the sofa. " What movies will we watch?" Jaemin grabs the remotes flicking through the list of movies stopping on the Lion King. "Can we watch this?" He looks towards Jeno who is smiling from ear to ear now seeing he picked his favourite movie. "Oh man I love that movie let me turn off the light" He rushes and turns off the room light and lets the TV light the room as they both sit on separate chairs watching the movie singing along to the songs becoming more relaxed with each other .</p><p>The movie is finally over and both are very tired. " I am going to head to bed now if that's ok?" Jeno gathers the cups from the table as Jaemin stands up to help him clean up. "I will go to bed also, today has been a weird day " Jaemin places the empty junk food wrappers in the bin before making his way back to the sofa which is now his bed. "Oh hang on" Jeno rushes to the hall closet and pulls out a blanket and pillow bringing them back to the sitting room. "I hope these will be ok for you. The duvet can make you feel very warm so I left you a light blanket just in case". Jeno leaves the blankets on the arm of the sofa as they both say  goodnight.</p><p>Jaemin makes up his sofa bed and snuggles down under the cover. He feels so worn out after the emotional day of being locked out and having to sleep in a stranger's place. He starts to cry letting all his emotions out as he tries to hide the sounds into the pillow. "Hey are you ok?" He looks up from the pillow seeing Jeno standing right beside him on the sofa wearing just pj bottoms and no top.</p><p>"I'm sorry I guess today was just a lot for me and you being so nice and then having a nice evening everything just came to the surface". He sniffs as Jeno crouches down lower moving the hair from the smaller's forehead. "It's ok to cry like I said I'm scared to but having you here will make this a lot easier"  Jeno shares his feelings as Jaemin sits up patting the space beside him. "I'm sorry for crying, " Jaemin laughs a little as he wipes his face. " Ah you're human it's ok to show emotions. I just hope you will comfort me when I become a complete mess" Jeno laughs as Jaemin just smiles back at him. " Try to sleep and I will see you in the morning and we can start ticking off those things on the list we said we would do on lock down". Jeno stands as Jaemin gets up standing facing him. "Would it be ok if I hug you I know it might be.....". Before he can finish Jeno pulls him in closer hugging the smaller as Jaemin relaxes and hugs back hearing the beat of Jenos heart in his ear. </p><p>They both pull away Jaemin a little embarrassed as Jeno is shirtless after all. " Goodnight again if you need me just come find me" Jeno leaves the room as Jaemin snuggles back down under the cover closing his eyes hoping he can fall asleep soon. </p><p>To be continued....</p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>As you can see this is no longer on hold as per readers request </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Jaemin's pov </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Waking up forgetting where I am, I jump a little "Oh god I was hoping everything was a dream" stretching out. I decided to get up and fold away my bed. Once that's done I make my way over to the kitchen and decide to make breakfast as a thank you to my neighbour who has been so kind to me and is letting me stay.</p><p>Searching the cupboards I decide on making pancakes as I gather all the things I need placing them on the countertop. Mixing the flour eggs and milk into the bowl I mix and mix stirring the spoon. I reach for my phone and turn on some music down low so as not to wake my neighbour as I continued to mix the ingredients together. I find myself bopping to the music a little smiling.</p><p>Heating up the pan I pour in the mixture and watch the bubbles appear before I flip if over making the other side nice and brown. While the other side of the pancake is cooking I grab some fresh fruit from the groceries I bought and chop up some strawberries. I check the pan seeing the pancake is done and flip it onto the plate ready for the next lot of pancake mixture.</p><p>"Oh something smells delicious" I jump hearing him appear as if out of nowhere. "Morning I'm making pancakes for breakfast as a thank you. I hope you don't mind?" I watch as he tosses his blonde messy hair before sitting at the counter watching me. "I don't mind at all it smells delicious" taking a strawberry he pops it into his mouth as his sleepy eyes watch me. I have to admit he is rather attractive sitting there half asleep with no top on.</p><p>"I think you're gonna burn that one," he says, bringing me back from my day dream blushing as I flip the pancake to the uncooked side." So what will we do today?" I pass him a pancake on a plate as I roll mine up and eat it. "I have this jigsaw puzzle we could do I got it from my parents last christmas and I actually haven't opened it yet"</p><p>"Yeah we can do that seems easy enough" I smile at him as I continue to eat my pancake. "It's not easy at all," he huffs, making me frown. "Oh come on you just look at the picture on the box as you go along". I watch as he gets up from the stool smiling as he heads off down the hallway grabbing the puzzle from the closet and returns handing it to me. "This looks easy"I look back at him as he heads to the fridge and pours out some orange juice for us both. "Oh yeah, is it that easy, read what it says on the box" he laughs as I read the small description on the front of the box. "Oh crap" I put the box down on the counter looking at him laughing. "See, I told you it wasn't easy" he passes me the glass of juice as he sits back beside me. "Ok so the picture you see on the box is not the puzzle. The puzzle is what the people in the puzzle are looking at?"I ask him "Yep and there is no picture of what they are looking at to help you" he opens the box as I watch to see if maybe there is a hint of what they can be looking at.</p><p>" I can't believe I have never seen a puzzle like this before" I watch as just the bag of puzzle pieces fall onto the counter top. "Are you up for the challenge?" He softly smiles as I sip my orange juice. "I guess so as I have nothing else to do today" I softly laugh as he does too. "I will have a shower and get dressed and then we can tackle it if you want?" I nod my head as I finish off my breakfast. "How about you go in have a shower first you can raid my wardrobe for clothes and I will clean up since you made breakfast and then we can meet back here for the puzzle of nightmares'' I smile thanking him as I make my way to that bathroom closing the door behind me.</p><p>I have noticed since I have been here I am beginning to really admire him. He is so sweet and understanding and is doing everything he can to make me feel comfortable. I really hope this virus passes us soon and that we can get on with our lives. But for now i don't mind how it's turning out.</p><p>to be continued ...  </p><p>❤️C ❤️</p><p>Love</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>